


The Oliverse

by bajabastard



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bajabastard/pseuds/bajabastard
Summary: This is basically just an AU of mine, here's where I'll be keeping all the meta on stuff. Actual stories from this AU will be posted separately.Rating subject to change.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is literally just going to be a collection of meta stuff on my continuity/au. i didnt tag it with anything bc this isnt really intended to be like. something for people to just read through randomly (although you are more than welcome to do so if you wish), its more so when i post actual content for this au i can link back here to be like "heres what the fuck is going on" 
> 
> oh yeah and as for the title my name is oliver and my gf called it the oliverse which is great so i stole it.

Welcome to my dumb AU thing!!

This started off as a bunch of random headcanons I had and then I just kinda shoved them all into one thing. The basic premise is that I thought it would be cool to explore a continuity where neither the Autobots or the Decepticons were inherently evil, both each having their own unique flaws and strengths. And then I just kinda went feral with it. 

The majority of this AU will be focused on Megatron and Optimus and its very MegOp so if that's not your thing you might not be so into this. That being said their dynamic in this is quite a bit different from how it usually is. Generally Megatron is the bad guy and tends to be evil-er while Optimus is good and noble and all that jazz. Not to say there's anything wrong with that, it can be very fun, I just wanted to do something a bit different. In this since neither side is portrayed as inherently worse or evil neither of them is either, they're both equally flawed people who, in the end, just want to do right by their people but can't reconcile their ideas of how that should be done. 

I also focus a bit on the Scavengers since I love my idiot boys and a fuckton of my OCs. So many OCs. I'll probably have a main page with all of their names and a basic thing about them and then some of them will probably get their own page to themselves if they have a lot of content. 

Oh also I'm a sappy gay idiot so for no reason other than "I felt like it" transformers can also fuse in this, not quite SU style but very heavily inspired from it. Combiners do also exist however they are very different than fusions. Sparkbonding is also a thing because, again, I'm a sappy gay idiot. 

Most of the content for this will take place just after the war ended, with the exception of Megatron and Optimus' stuff, about half of which takes place during the war. 

So yeah. That's the long and short of it. Chapters will be named after the thing they're focused on and I'll try to keep them in some sort of coherent order but since this is mostly gonna just be adding stuff as I think of it it'll probably be a bit of a mess. Sorry. 


	2. Original Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of my idiots are gonna be listed here with a short bio and description. some might have their own page as well if they have more content.

Here's my Dudes.

**Name:** Mute

 **Gender:** Male

 **Alt Mode:** Original alt mode was a data slug. Later was changed to a security camera. 

 **Bio:** Mute is.... Kind of my self insert. A bit. Also with the exception of Updraft he's the OC I've hurt the most. He was forged during the rise of functionism as a data slug with a memory defect, so things went about as well for him as you might expect: that is to say, not very well at all. Some shit happened, he tried (and failed) to blow up a senator and got himself convicted and sentenced to Empurata. During the procedure his brain got real fucked up so he's got *flex tape infomercial guy voice* _a lotta damage_. He was used a spy during the war, this is when he was given the security cam alt mode. He's generally just a shy idiot who does his best. Sometimes. If he were a human he would be the weird kid who probably eats lunch alone tucked away in some random corner and knows an uncomfortable amount about various funerary practices around the world. 

 

 **Name:** Overture

 **Gender:** Male

 **Alt Mode:** Triple changer, military transport style helicopter and a submarine. The kibble in his robot mode is configured differently depending on which mode he shifted out of. 

 **Bio:** Was a decepticon officer during the war. After the war he became a relatively high ranking member of society and also got kinda rich, not exorbitantly so but enough that he can spend a bunch on whatever side projects he's got and still be able to live a very comfortable life. He's a brilliant strategist and has a solid understanding of society and how people react to things, which is what secured him his mid-ranking political position. He's good at his job, very book smart and incredibly street smart. He's also a massive fucking idiot when it comes to personal relationships and emotions. Like seriously, this guys is a pathetic loser who needs to make like. A friend. At least. 

 

 **Name:** Updraft

 **Gender:** Male

 **Alt Mode:** Previously glider. At some point he gets it restored to a similar glider type thing. 

 **Bio:** So uh. I done hurted this boy. Most of his story is way above the rating of this fic so I'm not gonna go into details. Long story short he pissed off the wrong people and found himself in a very bad place. He eventually gets help, mostly from Overture, who helps him be a functional person again and he helps him be less of a pathetic loser. 

 

 **Name:** Petro

 **Gender:** Female

 **Alt Mode:** Soccer mom van

 **Bio:** She's mom. I'm love her and would die for her. A sweet nurturing person who honestly needs to learn how to let other people's issues take a backseat so she can figure out her own shit. Made some bad calls during the war and ended up being a test subject for shadowplay alternatives. The original intent was to replace her personality with another one, but what happened instead is that both ended up coexisting in the same body. The other personality's name is Char and she's. Very very different from Petro. They have some issues that they need to work on. 

 

 **Name:** Altitude

 **Gender:** Male

 **Alt Mode:** A jeep kinda thing. 

 **Bio:** Grouchy medic  ~~he's not Ratchet I swear~~. He's just gotten close to people, only to discover that they had ulterior motives and didn't actually care all that might about him, too many times. Despite himself though it doesn't take too much to break through his grouchy exterior. Be warned though, give him any excuse and he will tell gross medical stories. You have been warned. 

 

 **Name:** Tomahawk, goes by Tomy

 **Gender:** Female 

 **Alt Mode:** Like if a biplane fucked a fighter jet

 **Bio:** Good about making quick, in the moment judgement calls. Not so great about life decisions. She's impulsive, though her impulses usually are right, and kind of loud and over the top. She's a surprisingly good leader, though not many people, herself included, would believe it. She's horrible about her own life choices but that changes entirely when she isn't the only one being affected by things. Her conjunx Steeltread helps to ground her and slow her down to a more reasonable pace. 

 

 **Name:** Steeltread

 **Gender:** Female

 **Alt Mode:** Tank

 **Bio:** She probably kins the turtle from the turtle and the hare story. Never half asses things. An incredible teacher if you have the time to sit down and listen to her. Loves her small hyper conjunx but is somewhat terrified by her antics sometimes. 

 

 **Name:**  Kittyhawk 

 **Gender:**  Female

 **Alt Mode:**  Aircraft carrier 

 **Bio:**  Has been through Some Shit. Met some new people and learned about A. the power of kindness and friendship and also B. she can be girl?? Holy shit. She's girl! Can be very intimidating and still has some anger issues, which she's working on, but is a gentle person who mainly just wants to keep to herself. Her dream is to live in the middle of nowhere on Earth and protect all the cute animals around her. Which animals, you might wonder, does she consider the cute ones? Yes. The answer is yes. 

 

 **Name:**  Shatterstar

 **Gender:**  Male

 **Alt Mode:**  Blackbird jet type thing but it's actually a spacecraft. 

 **Bio:**  He is tired of your shit. Unless your shit involves interesting drama, then he would love to hear everything about it and eat popcorn (popped energon?? idk) as he watches shit go down. He is The Best and he doesn't care what you think about him. Except he will super duper show off in front of you if he thinks you don't admire him enough. Kind of self absorbed and selfish, except he's like that at himself and also everyone he cares about. They are all Better Than You and he will take care of them for all he's worth. 

 

 **Name:**  Lux

 **Gender:**  Fuck you

 **Alt Mode:**  Desk lamp

 **Bio:**  To Lux there are only two types of things: things that are his business and things that are not his business  _yet._ If you get into an argument with someone in front of him he can and will step in. He's actually a really good mediator and can smell miscommunication from a mile away. How so much anger fits into such a small frame the world will never know. 

 

 

 


End file.
